


Taste The Flesh

by leonard_mccoy



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Addict!Alec, Alec is a yin fen addicted vampire, Clary is not amused, M/M, Sebastian has a fire whip, based off a dream i had last night, domestic Selec, i guess its not exactly sex but it's still kind of hot, selec, vampire!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonard_mccoy/pseuds/leonard_mccoy
Summary: When a sleepy Alec stumbles into the kitchen and right into Sébastian's arms, things heat up considerably.





	Taste The Flesh

Alec stumbled into the kitchen, looking worse for wear, shirtless and half asleep. 

“Rough night?” Sebastian questioned, turning around slightly, eyeing the ex-shadowhunter’s tousled silver hair and bare chest.

“It was complicated” Alec yawned, almost slamming face-first into the wooden island. 

“Woah, careful there.” Sébastian's arms were holding him up, fully black eyes examining him curiously. “I don't think a vampire pancake fully goes with this bacon.”

Alec grinned dazedly, but his pupils dilated instantly as soon he met Sébastian's feral gaze. 

The Morgenstern was still watching him curiously, as though monitoring for the slightest sign of discomfort, but there was none. 

“Maybe you should give me a lesson in kitchen safety” Alec suggested mildly. 

“Maybe I should, seeing as you're mine.” Sébastian's lips grazed his neck, his tongue flicking out to press against the most sensitive spot, right where Alec's neck met his shoulder. 

“Sebastian-” Alec let out a low moan, as he felt the demon-blooded Shadowhunter sink his teeth in. 

“Rule number one, careful handling hot items.” Sébastian licked over the bitten spot, before suddenly pressing Alec back against the island, and pinning his wrists above him. 

The vampire's eyes widened but he went willingly. 

“What's rule number two?” He managed.

“Carefully beat back any resistance.”

Sebastian nudged Alec's legs apart with one knee, pressing his already hard member up against him. 

“What if there isn't?”

“There always will be, Alec.”

He rutted against him lightly, and the vampire instantly struggled for more friction. 

Sébastian's grin turned even more feral. 

“Stay still for me or do I have to tie you down?”

Alec moaned, pausing any movement instantly. 

“A shame” Sébastian murmured. “I looked quite forward to tying you down and making you scream loud enough for my sister to hear you..”

“You already do that to me” Alec managed, shivering as Sébastian's hands began to heat up with power. The yin fen made his own body extremely cold as did his status as a vampire, only further increasing the effect. 

“Do I?” The Morgenstern leapt easily on top of him, pinning Alec down further. 

“You do.”

“Good. Although I rather like the idea too much to abandon it.”

He let go of Alec's wrists only momentarily, as magic sparked in his own hands, tying the vampire down easily easily. He couldn't move an inch no matter how hard he tried. 

“Sebastian, please-” Alec choked out, but the Shadowhunter ignored him completely, opting to rake his razor-sharp nails down Alec's chest slowly instead. 

“Were you always this fragile?” Sébastian asked calmly over Alec's moans as dark wounds came into being in his pale chest. 

“Please-” Alec choked out, but once again, Sebastian ignored his plea, tracing the marks with his burning fingertips. 

“I wonder what would happen if I used actual hellfire” he pondered, watching Alec's eyes widen in arousal and fear. 

“No, please-”

“I think I will.”

Sebastian scanned the vampire’s mind to make sure he was actually fine with it before tilting his head slightly to the side as the whip Asmodeus had created for him appeared crackling in his hands. It was burning eternally with the fire of Edom, as he lightly flicked it across Alec's bare cheek, watching for his reaction. 

Alec bit back a scream, as a deep burn formed where the whip had been. 

Sébastian dragged the burning whip lower and lashed the vampire's chest, once, twice, three times. 

Alec screamed, fighting against the dark magic keeping him paralysed, but it held. 

“Perfect. I won't heal you. By the time Clary wakes up, you'll bear all the marks of my efforts with you.”

Alec shuddered as the whip came down again. And again.

Sébastian's strikes were careful, calculated, and he didn't flinch from the vampire's screams in the slightest. 

“When I told you you were mine, it wasn't a courtesy, Alec” Sebastian said softly over Alec's now hysterical screams. “It was simply the truth.” He grinned. “You're my bitch.”

Alec looked up at him dazedly as the blows stopped for a moment. 

“I'm your bitch” He managed. 

Sébastian traced the burn across Alec's cheek softly. 

“I know.”

And the whip came down again, harder than before, burning Alec's skin in a perfect arc from the mark on his cheek to his collarbone.

Alec's eyes rolled back just as footsteps could be heard coming into the kitchen followed by the sound of Clary swearing loudly. 

“Hello little sister” Sébastian said calmly. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
